


Let's Go Pumpkin Picking

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben knows, Clothed Sex, Dogs, F/M, Fall - The Season, Farm Boy Ben, Flirting, Gingerrose - Freeform, Halloween, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pumpkin Picking, Pumpkins, Rey Has A Crush On Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Rose Has No Clue, Sex in a Barn, Sexual Tension, She keeps Coming Back For Him, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: Rose doesn’t understand why Rey is so eager to go pumpkin picking with her at Han Solo’s farm when Rey went pumpkin picking last week with Poe. And the week before with Finn. Maybe she just really loves pumpkins?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: Ghost in the Attic, One Shots to the Solo House





	Let's Go Pumpkin Picking

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to tmwillson3 for beta'ing this fic! 🎃🎃🎃

“I’m so excited! Aren’t you excited?” Rey bounces up and down in her seat while Rose’s eyes are glued to the road as she drives the car.

“Rey, it’s just pumpkins. Didn’t you go pumpkin picking with Poe last week?”

“So?”

“And with Finn the week before?”

Rey just smiles. She will go a million times if she has to. “I went with Kaydel at the beginning of this month and Paige has agreed to come with me next week.”

“Stars, Rey! What do you need so many pumpkins for?”

Rey giggles like a schoolgirl in love because she is. They reach Han Solo’s farm in no time. Each year for Halloween, they sell big orange pumpkins for people to bring home as a decoration. Everyone can pick from a huge variety of different shapes and sizes for a reasonable price.

Rose makes a left turn to drive onto the property of the farm and finds an empty spot to park the car. Red and yellow leaves crunch under Rey’s boots as she pads the small steps to the entrance, walking past all the parked cars. Busy day.

A lot of people are out on the field looking for a pumpkin to take home. Parents who have made it a trip and have brought their children along with them, couples holdings hands as they examine the different pumpkins to find the perfect Jack-o’-lantern. The pumpkin field is swimming in a sea of people.

Rey sees Han standing further ahead, talking to a customer. Their family dog, Chewie, sits patiently beside him. The Collie spots Rey and Rose first, head raised in their direction. In the next second, Chewie is up and running at full speed on his paws. Recognizing Rey, he jumps up against her, tail wagging as he rests his paws on her stomach.

“Chewie!” Rey squeals. “Such a good boy,” she coos as he pants with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, petting his head and scratching behind his ears.

“You sure do come here a lot,” Rose mutters. Her eyes move from Han to a redheaded man beside him. “Who is that?”

“Who?” Rey asks, looking up. “Oh, that’s Armitage. He is Ben’s roommate from college. Armitage is helping out on the farm once in a while.”

“Is he single?”

Rey shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Chewie barks happily and runs over to Han and Armitage. The sudden commotion makes Han spot Rey and Rose, and he nods his head to acknowledge the two girls.

“Good to see you, Rey. I had a feeling you would come back again soon.”

“Hi, Mister Solo,” she says, blushing. Rose isn’t the only person who comments on how many times she’s been here in such a short amount of time.

“Ben is out there in the field somewhere.”

“Thanks.”

Rey turns to speak to Rose, but she is nowhere to be found. She spins on her heel, looking around the property until she notices Rose talking to Armitage. Shaking her head at her friend, she heads for the field with pumpkins.

She zips up her jacket and stuffs her hands in her pocket. It’s cold outside today. The temperature drops every year around October. Specks of dust and dirt get kicked around by her boots from every step she takes. Ben is nowhere in sight.

Pouting, Rey pretends to be interested in which pumpkin she will bring home this time, even though it’s become pretty obvious at this point, it’s not the pumpkins she’s here for. Small children run past her as they laugh and chase each other around on the field, earning a scolding from their parents, telling them to be careful where they step.

The green scarf around Rey’s neck dances softly in the breeze of the wind. She hugs her jacket closer to her body as she walks among the colorful, mighty pumpkins. Rose is still chatting with Armitage.

“Rey.”

Rey spins on her heel and spots Ben walking towards her, shovel in his hand and a smile on his face. Heavy boots leave prints in the dirt from where his feet had been placed. There is some dirt on his blue skinny jeans and the red flannel he is wearing. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, making Rey wonder how he can keep the warmth.

“Hi, Ben.” She bats her eyelashes innocently at him.

The handsome man gives her a boyish smile. “You need another pumpkin?” Ben cocks an eyebrow. He lifts a hand to card his fingers through his ruffled, dark locks, and Rey’s eyes hungrily follow the movement.

“Yes.” She points to a random pumpkin close to her. “I’m thinking that one.”

Ben puckers his lips in thought. He sticks the shovel in the dirt and leans his forearms on it for support.

“Maybe another one instead? It looks a little big.”

“You know me. I like my pumpkins _big_ ,” Rey says with a glint in her eye and bites her bottom lip.

Ben grins. He lets go of the shovel and steps over to the pumpkin.

“You sure it’s not too big for you?”

“Oh, nothing is too big for me.” Rey takes a strand of her hair and twirls it around her pointer finger while looking at Ben flirtatiously, who seems to choke on air.

“I’ll—uh… There is a wheelbarrow in the barn we can use to move the pumpkin.” Ben rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

Rey follows Ben as he strides across the field through the sea of pumpkins and people. Reaching the barn, he opens the door and holds it for her to walk in first.

“So uh, you have a boyfriend?” Ben asks. He heads around a corner, sorting through stuff in the barn. Hay is spread everywhere on the floor. Rey knows this is the barn where they keep all the food for the animals.

“Not yet. I don’t think the guy I like knows how to take a hint.”

Ben sticks his head around the corner. “Oh.” He walks back to Rey, dusting off his hands. “Well, he must be pretty dim if he can’t take a hint. What have you done to make it clear for him how you feel?”

He ambles closer to her, and she teasingly backs away.

“Oh, you know… I showed up all the time where he works, bought a lot of pumpkins, and he still hasn’t asked me out.” Rey shrugs.

“What a jerk.”

“I don’t know. I think he’s pretty cute, though.”

“You do?” Ben grins. He stops in front of her when there is no more space left for her to back into. His breath fans over her lips as he speaks.

“Yeah. I really like him.” Rey seductively bites her bottom lip.

Ben can’t take the sexual tension anymore: the teasing, playing clueless and that damn lip biting. He grabs her face and kisses her, taking Rey by surprise. She stumbles backward and takes him with her, both of them landing softly in the hay with Ben on top of Rey.

She grins against his lips, but she doesn’t stop kissing him. His body is warm and solid, and fits perfectly between her legs as if they are made for each other. She kisses him like fire, hot and burning with passion and the love they share for each other.

The situation between them gets more heated by the second. Tongues dance in their mouths, tasting one another. A hand palms her breast and kneads what it can feel through the thick layer of the jacket and the sweater underneath. It’s too cold to remove too much clothing. Ben will have to wait until round two to see Rey naked, feel her naked skin against his.

He moves on to kiss her neck, pulling the scarf off her to make room for his lips. Rey shudders from his sweet touch, moaning and whimpering softly. Warmth pools in her lower region. Her hands scratch through his dark locks and fists a handful of hair, closing her eyes to focus on the feeling of euphoria.

“Ben.”

He looks at her, silently asking for permission, hands shakily fumble with opening her pants when she nods and pulling them off her.

She shudders from the cold. The hay itches and irritates her skin, but at least it keeps her warm from the cold. Ben makes quick work of his belt, opening and pulling the zipper down along with his pants and briefs, cool air hitting the back of his thighs.

He pants into her ear as he pushes her panties to the side and guides his member along her folds, giving it a few pumps to make himself ready. Rey feels something hot and thick prodding at her entrance, slowly pushing inside of her.

Ben slides all the way in, feeling her tight cunt squeezing around his cock. Skin stretches skin as he stills his movement for a few seconds, giving her a chance to adjust to his size. She winces, hurting a little from the lack of lubrication.

He kisses her again, grunting against her lips as he thrusts in. Rey takes a sharp breath, gasping at the feeling of him filling her up.

Ben sets to fucking Rey agile and fast. The hay rustles under their moving bodies. People are walking by outside.

“Oh— _oh_!”

“Shh, baby, or someone will hear us.”

He silences her moans with a kiss in an attempt to keep her quieter. She hums and whimpers against his lips, squeezing her eyes shut as she works to move her hips to meet his thrusts. Hay messes with her hairstyle and gets tangled into her locks.

Chewie runs into the barn, tail wagging as he watches Rey and Ben. The Collie pads over to Ben, barking loudly for attention, whining when he doesn’t receive any.

“Chewie! Not now!” Ben grunts, setting to fucking Rey deeply. Chewie barks one last time before turning around and running out of the barn. It will be a matter of time before someone notices Ben is gone. They are lucky it was just the dog catching them.

Rey has a hard time suppressing her moans. She bites her bottom lip, eyes rolling back as Ben thrusts and thrusts, pounding into her roughly, setting to finish. Coming swiftly, she screams in his jacket to muffle her sounds, legs trembling, goosebumps forming on her bare thighs.

Ben buries his head in the crook of her neck. He rides out her high, thrusts getting sloppier as he comes, too, moaning in her neck, hot breath panting on her skin. She feels warm fluid spilling deep inside her, and she is grateful for remembering to take the pill.

Silence falls upon them as Ben pulls out of Rey. He pulls up his pants and tucks his cock back in. Rey stands from the hay and zips her pants before taking the green scarf and placing it around her neck. It’s moist and sticky from her panties.

“Nice hair,” Ben grins.

Rey’s hands fly to her hair and find a mess of knots, taking out pieces of hay. She cards her fingers through it, trying to tame the wild nest. She can’t walk out with sex hair! What will people think?

“I have you to thank for that.”

Ben pouts. He helps her take out the strands of hay he can find, his height towering over her.

They walk out of the barn together, hand in hand. Chewie runs to them, and Ben crouches down to pet his dog. Rey spots Rose walking to her, grinning with a small piece of paper in hand.

“Where have you been? I got Armitage’s number!” she says excitedly, her smile fading when she looks her friend up and down.

“What happened to your hair? It looks like you have had sex.”

Rey’s eyes widen, a blush firing up on her cheeks. “I—I was just…”

“Anyway, have you found a pumpkin yet? I’m getting cold, and I can’t feel my toes.” Rose jumps a few times in the air, trying to get the blood flow to circulate.

“I haven’t.”

“Alright, then I’ll find one.” Rose shrugs and heads for the field with pumpkins.

Rey feels someone come up behind her, pressing their front to her back. She spins on her heel, coming face to face with Ben.

“Are you coming back next week?” His hand finds the small of her back and tucks her closer.

“Of course. I’m bringing Paige.”

“Sweet.”

Rey raises a hand to his chest, tracing an invisible pattern on his red flannel. “So, about that date?” She curiously tilts her head to the side.

“How about I pick you up on Friday?”

She stands on her tiptoes to peck his lips. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
